


I'll Do Anything To Make You Happy

by Zexra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control freak Isaac, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Jealous Stiles, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexra/pseuds/Zexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't live without him, Scott. I can't. I can't do it. I can't take this anymore!" Stiles' chest was exploding with so many emotions wrapped around the hurt he felt, he almost just wanted to die, but with Isaac still fresh in his mind and the memories with them; that was the only thing that has kept Stiles going lately. I mean c'mon, every one was either a werewolf or some fucked up thing trying to kill them all the time. Scott was always off trying be 'hero' that Stiles got fed up with worrying about him. Isaac was, what he felt like, all he had, and if he lost that one thing that has kept him going, well he didn't know WHAT the hell to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything To Make You Happy

 

 

"That smirk of yours drives me freaking crazy!" Stiles told Isaac while twirling his fingers through the other boy's hair.  
Isaac kept his cynical smile because the thought of teasing Stiles made him rush with the desire to dominate him.  
He grabbed Stiles by the wrists and pinned them behind the boys head against the headboard of his bed.  
"You know what else will?" Keeping the smirk on his face he knelt his head down while pinning Stiles and starting to kiss and lightly nip at the other boys sensitive neck.  
"Unh... ahhhhhh.... god dammit Isaac!" Stiles was throbbing in his jeans, pushing his hard cock against them to try and alleviate some of the tension.  
Isaac laughed and kept his playful actions going, to see just how far he can drive Stiles up the wall.  
Stiles fought Isaac to try and break free but he knew if he kept trying, the hold would only tighten and already he can feels his wrists starting to bruise, but he loved it.  
Isaac was holding firmly but wanted to push things farther, he pulled Stiles wrist down below his shoulders so he could move his mouth further south.  
He slid his long and wet tongue down the middle line of Stiles' torso making him arch his back. As Isaac got town to Stiles belt line he lightly pulled down at his pants and licked a kissed right above the base of the other boys cock. Stiles tried to lean up and arch it further at the other boy but Isaac only pulled away, briefly looking into his eyes with an even more sadistic look on his face.  
Stiles knew this look, and he knew this was going to make him explode (literally)  
Isaac pulled the other boys jeans down to his knees after letting go of his wrists, but with that look Stiles new not to try and switch roles around. His boxers were bulging as hard as they could and Stiles just sat there squirming trying to catch the friction so he felt SOMETHING touch his dick. Isaac laughed, kissing the slightly wet, from the pre-cum, bulge and slowly slid back up along Stiles till they were face to face again.

  
"Just fuck me already would you?" Stiles demanded at Isaac with a whimper in his voice.  
"But.. I've only just gotten started." Isaac said with an 'i'm totally innocent' tone. Stiles rolled his eyes and at just that moment Isaac flipped him over.  
He positioned his legs against the other boys so they were locked in place. Stiles let out a grown as Isaac slammed into him from behind and feeling those long arms wrap around his torso. He moved his ass back further into Isaac's bulge. Isaac had taken his most his clothes off long before this just to get Stiles to lust for him more. He ran his left hand down Stiles and put his hand on Stiles increasingly throbbing dick, while moving his mouth on the boys neck, biting and sucking until Stiles yelped in desperate agony. Like he had been, Stiles tried to move into Isaac every way he can to catch more than what he was giving to him. A finger ran softly down the middle pleasure spot of Stiles dick and then his palm followed down with it. He took his hand and arched it enough to reach down and circle at Stiles' hole. Making more pre-cum burst out of him. Isaac took his mouth and started playing more at Stiles neck while increasing his hand play, letting his arm now and then bump against Stiles dick.  
Stiles was at bursting point, this whole charade has been going on for about two hours now and he knew that this was going to make him explode. Isaac was biting and sucking harder on just the right spot of Stiles' neck, sending orgasmic chills from his neck right down to shaft. Isaac took a hand and circled it, going up and down two times and letting go again. Stiles let out a load moan that sounded like it was mixed with pain but it was because his dick was cumming with out any physical contact at the same time. He exploded all over the sheets and fell forward onto the side of his face with his ass still in the air rubbing against Isaac.  
"Hm.. well you made it longer this time at least."  
"fuck.. you.." Stiles said breathlessly.  
"i'm sure you wish you could have."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and was inhaling sharply to try and catch his breath.  
Isaac lied down at his side facing him with the a huge shit eating grin on his face.  
"I.. hate you..."  
"No, you don't."  
"Erghhh" Stiles growled in frustration and threw a lazily first as Isaac's shoulder.  
He loved being played like this but sometimes it felt unfair, Isaac never let him have his way. No matter how hard he fought back Isaac will always be stronger than him and If that wasn't stupid enough on moment's like this after he had his fun with Stiles, he wouldn't let him return the favor. Isaac would always just sit after-words until his dick went limp again like it didn't even matter.  
"Why do you never let me finish you off?" Stiles asked sounding like a pouting child. Isaac looked back at him for a moment but only chuckled at his question. He leaned in and kissed his forehead still giving no reply and rolled on to his side away from Stiles.  
"Am i not _good enough_ to _please_ you **master**?" Stiles gave a cold sarcastic retort, but you can still hear the seriousness in his voice. He's hurt to be honest, he  doesn't feel good enough, and all Stiles wants is to make him feel good like he does to him, but he never gets the chance. And every time he brings it up or tries he is just ignored and shoved away. Was something wrong with him? Or is he just a play toy for Isaac and nothing more?  
"I love you..." Sounding very upset at this point, Stiles was fishing out for a specific reaction.  
"I love you, too" Isaac said back flatly, no real emotion in his voice, he didn't even bother to look back at him.

Stiles heart gave vicious throb and the pain seared through out his entire torso, while a tear tugged out of the corner of his eye.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"We've been together for almost 2 years now and he used to say it with such enthusiasm like i was the only one, but now it's like he's bored with me. I don't know what to do Scott, i love him so much.. and.. i can't seem to fix this." Stiles was pathetically sobbing into the shoulder of his best friend Scott McCall, he tried not to but he couldn't help it. It was all true what he just said and even though he hated talking to Scott about his boy problems he had no one else to talk to. Scott patted his back and rubbed it at a loss for words. He didn't really have much advice for him, considering he lost Allison not too long ago.  
"I feel ya buddy, it'll be ok. Just.. maybe... you guys need a break?" Scott quickly regretted saying this as Stiles tightened his grip around Scott crying like he had just seen every one he loved die in front of him.  
Scott let out a quiet sigh, not knowing how to comfort Stiles, so he just sat there holding his best friend of forever hoping he would calm down.  
"I can't live without him, Scott. I can't. I can't do it. I can't take this anymore!" Stiles' chest was exploding with so many emotions wrapped around the hurt he felt, he almost just wanted to die, but with Isaac still fresh in his mind and the memories with them; that was the only thing that has kept Stiles going lately. I mean c'mon, every one was either a werewolf or some fucked up thing trying to kill them all the time. Scott was always off trying be 'hero' that Stiles got fed up with worrying about him. Isaac was, what he felt like, all he had, and if he lost that one thing that has kept him going, well he didn't know WHAT the hell to do.

"With all that's happened since you were bitten, i almost gave up. I was sick of worrying thinking you would die at any moment and losing everyone else around town. But then he came and brought the sun back into my world, i finally had faith again, i felt whole once more. He's the love of my life, i can't loose him." Stiles confessions seemed to be making his sobs grow deeper and harder. Scott had to try something.  
"How about we go to Denny's or something and maybe get some cheese fries?" Scott was desperate to get him feeling at least some what better, his shirt was beginning to be soaked from all of Stiles tears and snot.  
:I... i.. guess so, yeah, sure.." Stammering in his words Stiles agreed to go with Scott.  
"Cheese fries do sound pretty freaking good." He loved cheese fries and usually would be ecstatic but at this moment he was only able to give a force smiled. Scott noticed this but, hey, it was enough for him.  
"There's a smile!" Scott beamed at him warmly and wiped Stiles tears away, faintly reminding Stiles why he loved his best friend in the first place, he always knew how to cheer him up.  
He rolled his eyes in reply to Scott's overly happy looking face. "Whatever..."

His estranged smile dropped down into a more serious looking expression as he looked straight into Scott's eyes.  
"Thank you, Scott. love you man" He nudged him playfully and Scott reacted looking even more glad at these words.  
"Now let's go get some god damn cheese fries!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The next day...

It was monday, and Stiles hadn't seen or talked Isaac since Saturday night. He left Sunday morning before Isaac had even gotten up. He spent all day with Scott on Sunday trying to release some of his feelings about Isaac and well let's admit it, he missed Scott. They hadn't seen much of each other this entire semester, well more like that past year or so when him and Isaac were really serious and Scott and Alison were as well. School started as normal but there were two new kids, in fact, they were twins. They rolled into the school like they fucking owned it, holding a helmet in hand and wearing leather jackets. Obviously looking like bikers adding to their 'sex appeal'. All the girls just stopped and stared. It was like a cut seen from a fucking Drama Series Stiles thought.  
"You got to be freaking kidding me, are these two for real?" Scott looked from the twins back to Stiles and laughed as he closed his locker.

"I'm surprised you're not drooling with the rest of 'em." Stiles scoffed at this.  
"Whatever. I'm not into haughty men like that."  
Scott gave him a questioning eye with one eye brow raised at him.  
"What?" Recognizing this gesture.  
"Says the boy who's been swooning all over Isaac Lahey the past 2 yrs." He rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut after grabbing the text books he needed for the first period.  
He almost forget about it; the pain and the abandonment he felt from Isaac. It all slammed back to the surface again and he gasped sharply slamming his forehead into the locker.  
"Oh, shit, i'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to-" Scott pleaded an apology for being so inconsiderate and forgetting how much Stiles has been hurting.  
"No, its whatever. Fuck it." He raised his head from the locker and exhaled like he was trying to just brush it all off.  
"You know what? I'm just gonna continue my day and ignore him completely." Scott gave him a concerned look that Stiles saw out of his peripheral vision.  
"Don't give me that face Scott. I'm fine. I'm gonna make him come to me this time." Scott tried to smile at him, but only half of his mouth raised upwards showing Stiles he didn't believe he could do it.  
"Let's get to class." He tried to ignore that face, it was only pissing him off. Why did every body think he was so incompetent? Why did no one believe he could handle something on his own.  
  
  
The next period proved to be more difficult than he thought it would. As much as he tried to let go and stop thinking about everything that was going on, he couldn't. It all ran through his head like a broken record and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He was quickly and repeatedly tapping his pencil against the desk and bouncing his leg up and down making the whole row shake. Scott was constantly watching him with worry all over his face. It was so annoying but he had a right to be worried, Stiles was going to **break**. The pencil snapped in his hands and made a loud and sharp cracking noise. Everyone in the class turned and looked at him; having made a couple people even jump in their seats. Great, like this is what he needed, the whole class focusing on him while he was trying so hard to keep it together. Tears were resting on the bottoms of his eyelids, trying to fall out. No one really noticed this, at least Stiles hope they didn't.  
"Dude, are you ok?"  
 _'Shut up and leave me alone'_   Stiles thought; **trying** to keep his cool.

:Yes, i'm fine," His words snapped at Scott in between his gritted teeth. If Scott knew any different he would think he was the one with the werewolf hormones.  
"You don't look fine-"  
" **I said i'm fucking fine! ok, Scott?! Just leave me the fuck alone!** " That was it, Stiles was done.

His inside were exploding with all the angst he was keeping pent up inside. He bolted up from his seat as the whole class drew their attention back to Stiles. The tears he was fighting back all period were finally falling down as his face flushed red and he stormed out of the classroom. Everyone looked utterly confused and some were even looking genuinely worried; all taking turns to ask Scott what was going on with him.  
"Is he okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"What the hell is his problem?"  
Scott was almost getting irritated at this point, but he then realized how Stiles must have just felt with him asking questions and constantly surveying him.  
"He's fine. He just needs a minute to breath. Worry about yourself right now and don't go and bother him after class."  
Scott told them all with a very dry and flat tone. Keeping his eyes at the front of class trying to obviously seem like he doesn't want to talk to them about Stiles. They turned and focused back on the teacher how finally presumed his teachings once they all finally gave back their attention.  
  
Stiles stopped in the middle of the deserted hall, dropping to his knees, he held his head in his hands and was trying not to break down. But it was too late, he was gasping for breath in between his deep sobs that came from the pit of his stomach. Scott was keeping his ears focused on Stiles and heard the frantic release of Stiles cry. 'fuck, what do i do?' He was running through his head if he should go after him or not, he wanted to go and comfort him but with the way Stiles just yelled at him to back off he didn't want to push him anymore. Stiles sat that in the middle of the hall with his back arched over his knees and his hands still rested on his buzz cut styled hair. He let out a scream, as loud as he could, he needed to get all he was feeling out, Scott slammed his hands over his ears as this was very unexpected and it hurt. The whole school had to have heard this. But did Isaac? Stiles was lost, broken to this point from 3 months of the way Isaac has been treating him. Like he was nothing but a fuck toy to dominate and control. It wasn't even just with their sex life, Isaac had been ordering him around and making him do anything he wanted. He had become a control freak, and with Stiles being Stiles, he obliged and did whatever his lover asked.. or more so demanded of him. Stiles was a lover and cared deeply for people, he would always do whatever it took for someone to be happy. Did he let it go too far this time? Was he really just something for Isaac to play with now? What happened to the boy he fell madly in love with? The shy and introverted kid that came into his life 3 yrs ago. ' _He was turned_ ' Stiles thought in answer to his own questions, and this thought seemed to have brought feelings of resentment that he has always tried not to feel. But it wasn't like the attitude change from Isaac was immediate when he became a werewolf. He still treated Stiles with more respect than he did now. I mean granted he did become a lot more confident but it was sexy and Stiles loved it, it was only more of a playful thing when it came to Stiles. Now, it's cold and manipulating. He doesn't feel loved or passionately wanted any more. He feels used and dirty now. His whole world has been spinning out of control since werewolves became a real thing, 'i hate them. i hate it. it's ruined my fucking life. I'm done with all of them. Fuck these werewolves and all their stupid fucking drama. I'm done.' Stiles got up and ran out of the school as fast he could before people came to check what the scream was. Scott had leaped out of the classroom once Stiles' scream halted, he decided it was better for him to go get him then someone else but once he got out of the classroom and to the spot in the hallway where Stiles was, all that was left was the half piece of broken pencil from earlier laying in the middle of the floor. Stiles was running out to his jeep in the parking lot, he hurriedly pulled his keys from his pocket and was frantically shuffling through them to find the one he need to get into and start his car. Scott was more than just worried now, he feared what Stiles was going to do, he has never in all the years he has known him, seen him freak out this badly. Scott followed Stiles scent that lead out to the parking lot, He saw Stiles slamming his palms into the steering wheel out of rage all while he could still hear him crying harder than he thought was possible.

  
"Stiles! Wait up!" Scott was moving closer to the jeep but when Stiles noticed his best friend getting closer, he pulled himself together just enough to finally start his car and jolt out of the parking lot, leaving a trail of exhaust fumes for Scott to follow. The screeching from the tires peeling out from Stiles fast take off, cut into Scott's ears like the scream earlier and he dropped to his knees and held his palms over them. He let out a gasp of pain. "Fuck!" and watched as Stiles jeep left his sight. Stiles was hardly able to see the road past the tears falling from his eyes, he felt so stupid he was losing his shit this bad, but he bottled it up this whole time, and there's only so much someone can keep inside before it all blows up in your face.  
"He should of heard that, he should have came for me. Why didn't he?" Stiles was yelling out to himself in the car. Trying to focus on the road but he didn't have a destination; he was just driving aimlessly. He felt more than heart broken at this point, figuring Isaac really didn't give two shits about him anymore.  
"What the hell did i do? Where did i go wrong? I gave him fucking everything he wanted..." What Stiles didn't know is that he gave too much and Isaac didn't feel a challenge anymore, which Isaac loved.  
  
"Fuck my life." Police lights and sirens went off behind him, and it wasn't just any cop, it was his Dad.  
"Just what i needed, family intervention." He wiped his eyes after he pulled his car over, trying to make it look like he hasn't be balling for the last half hour.

Sheriff Stalinski made his way to the half way rolled down window of Stiles Jeep.  
"Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing out of school and speeding down a residential road, Stiles?!" He didn't look at his father, he didn't want to face this situation at all. All he wanted is to become invisible so every one would just leave him the fuck alone. That or.. for Isaac to hold him like he used to and in the loving and hot voice tell him everything will be ok.  
"Look at me Stiles i'm trying to talk you." Stiles finally turned his head toward the Sheriff.  
"Now, care to tell me what exactly it is you think you're doing??"  
"Nothing." A short and bitter reply.  
"Nothing? Nothing at all?"  
"No. Dad just leave me alone. I wanna go home." He wasn't even driving in the direction of their house.  
"Home? Your driving the opposite way. Either you tell me what's going on, or you are getting in my car and I will be taking you home." An exasperated sigh left Stiles as he felt the tears come back.  
"Look - I'm sorry i was speeding. I'm just upset that everyone keeps dying and i just want to a minute to myself." Which wasn't entirely true, yes the sacrifices have started and a few people he knew have died, but that wasn't the whole reason why.  
"I know this school year has been hard for you, but that doesn't mean you need to be a martyr and either get you or someone killed, or end up in jail for reckless driving."  
"I know Dad i'm sorry."  
"If i get one call, one, reporting anything about my son, i'll be taking your jeep away."  
"Ok dad.. can i go now?" the Sheriff wasn't sure what to do but he could tell Stiles wasn't going to open up entirely to him.  
"Yes son, you can go."  
"Thank god." Stiles muttered under his breath. He felt bad for treating his Dad like a snotty teenager, but he wanted to be alone and maybe forever.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Isaac has been trying to get a hold of Stiles since Sunday. It's still Monday but school has just let out, and no one has heard from Stiles since he freaked out and left school. Isaac didn't notice the screams that pierced through the halls of Beacon Hills High that morning. He was too busy retaliating against Stiles for ignoring him by hitting on Ethan, one of the new twins in school. whom he didn't know was part of this "Alpha Pack" That was supposed to be in town. Ethan knew very well who all of them were though. Isaac wasn't necessarily upset like he should be since his boyfriend has been ignoring him, instead it more so irritated him that he was off doing his own thing without his say-so. Isaac had become too comfortable with having Stiles wrapped around his finger. He had lost sight of the love they had when all this new found power went straight to his head. And he had to admit it to himself, he was boring of Stiles. Stiles wasn't strong enough for him, he wasn't able to fight back to the level Isaac felt he needed. He needed a challenge, like Stiles used to be when they first started feeling things for each other. He felt is was hard to approach Stiles with him being as sarcastic as he was, and he never knew just how Stiles felt about him. He knew he really liked him, because he liked the some what confident and jokingly care-free demeanor he had, he envied it. So when he got his chance to shine because of Derek Hale giving the offer to be able to stop living in fear and be stronger than any normal person, he pursued it with no question about it. It wasn't until he saw how much Stiles like to be dominated that it really got to his head, but then the sex got boring for him when he received it willingly from Stiles. He either had to force his way in, or tease Stiles till he came. He had to feel the power, the situation in his hand. A lot of the time if he just got Stiles off he didn't need to get off himself, instead the feeling he got from the upper hand was satisfactory enough. For some reason though, he didn't care much that it bugged Stiles, after all, Stiles was ** _his_** , not the other way around. He could do what he wanted with Stiles since he was the dominant one in the relationship, it got into his head that Stiles like to fit into this role and seemed to get tunnel vision with it. Meaning that he was blindsided by all the rest of the information. Like that Stiles liked more equal roles but would do anything to make him happy, he ended up taking advantage of Stiles and figured this was all ok. But it wasn't, Stiles is breaking apart right under his nose and he doesn't even notice. While he's out there where no one knows where he is, Isaac has decided to take up a new found interest; Ethan.  
  
Since Isaac still hadn't gotten a hold of Stiles, He went off with Ethan after school. He figured Stiles was just busy with Scott and didn't feel like telling him, and well that didn't matter much because there had been a time in their relationship that they trusted each other enough to not have to be hip to hip all the time. It was edging at him though, he was kind of worried, but his control complex and big head was getting in the way of actually seeing the situation for what it was. Isaac figured he'd go hang out with Ethan just to show Stiles he was the one who made the calls, not Stiles. He didn't really plan on cheating. Yes Isaac's personality made a 360 since he turned but he has never been unfaithful. Ethan took him to some  warehouse after a long walk together. Talking about their life and sharing small details. Ethan this whole time has been pressing his libido onto Isaac, but still kind of playing hard to get. Isaac saw this, and it sparked his interest even more, yes Ethan was fucking hot as hell, but he didn't want to sleep with him. He just wanted to play a little game with him.

  
"I wanna show you something." Ethan was leading him through the abandon warehouse giving him a deviously horny look.  
"Ok? But why the fuck are we in this dump?" Isaac was confused and kind of irritated, this wasn't going as planned.  
 Ethan flashed his red eyes at him and Isaac stepped back, he was so caught up in everything he didn't realize he was a wolf.  
"Wait.. you're - you're like me?" The boy smirked and nodded his head leaning closer into him. Ethan grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.  
Isaac was shocked - but fuck was he horny - getting Stiles off all those times but taking nothing him self has been giving him major blue balls. Ethan pushed in a kiss and held Isaac in place, his dick already sprouting up from the action. He shoved Ethan back around to the position he was just in, flashing his yellow eyes back. They started making out and rough housing sexually. _'God this is so hot'_

Isaac found his challenge. They would growl at each other testing one another, each taking turns to show there dominance. Biting each other with their fangs extended, but quickly healing afterwords. Isaac realized he'd never be able to do this with Stiles. He figured maybe he would just sleep with him this one time, besides Stiles doesn't have to know they did anything and it's not like Stiles can catch a scent like they can. It was the best sex Isaac has ever had, wolf on wolf action, and he never knew the power struggle would turn him on that much. They stayed in the warehouse a few hours, fucking each others brains out. Sweat dripping down both of their extremely toned and cut abs. Both of their intimate scents filling the others nose and making them hunger for more. When it was finally over they both were just as emotionally detached as the other, but both having had their appetite sated.  
"Holy shit..." Heavily breathed out Isaac. Ethan gave a small smirk and chuckle agreeing with him.  
"Well i should probably get going. See you at school tomorrow?" Ethan looked thoroughly pleased with himself.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. " Isaac was still trying to catch his breath. Ethan took off like a typical werewolf and Isaac decided he'd go back home.  
Isaac got back to the loft he and Derek shared. He decided to call Stiles, feeling slightly guilty with what he had just done.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Stiles was at an overlook point in the mountains, watching over Beacon Hills. He finally had calmed down enough to level out his breathing and stop crying. He kept telling himself, "I need to calm down. I'm probably just imagining everything. Isaac loves me, i know he loves me." He decided to turn on his phone after having it off all day. He had several missed calls from his father and Scott, and before he was able to look at anything else he missed, Isaac was calling. He hesitated for a minute, his heart fluttered and his stomach sank. What was he going to tell him? Did he find out about earlier today? He tried to swallow the knot in his throat while he picked up the call.  
"H...hello?" He answered sheepishly.  
"Hey babe, i miss you. Are you ok?:  
"I'm fine i guess..."  
"Look i know I've been pretty distant lately, but how about we go on a date?"  
Stiles was so confused, he was torn up between everything that had happened, but he's finally getting what he's been wanting. He puts it off that he was just over reacting.  
"Yeah, grab a bite to eat and movie?"  
"Sounds great to me. Do you wanna meet or come pick me up at Derek's?"  
"I'll be there in 20, love you baby."  
"Love you too cutie face" Stiles hadn't been called a cheesy nick name like that in weeks. He smiles abundantly before heading to his Jeep.  
Stiles stopped by his house real quick to change his clothes and look a bit nicer. He arrives a little later to Derek's than 20 minutes but Isaac doesn't seem mind. He gets in the car with a smile on his face, his cute curly hair is somehow magnificently styled like always. Stiles bites his lip and gazes at Isaac.  
"You're so fucking sexy."  
"Well I think you should be looking in a mirror when you say that Stiles." He laughed at how horrible Isaac's attempt was at turning the situation around, but he was glad. He was very glad that Isaac was seemingly being his older self, and for a split moment he wondered why the sudden turn around or if he really was over reacting.  
  
  
They idly chatted on the way to the diner, holding hands the whole way there. Isaac was feeling weird, he realized how much he missed this cute dorky boy at his side smiling and making silly comments. There was something else though giving him a weird feeling, he just slept with another boy, and it was giving him a feeling of satisfaction that he is able to hide it from Stiles. He was feeling slightly horrible about it, but he decided justifying it by saying that because he slept with another boy, it's saving their relationship. Because now he can enjoy Stiles company without having to control him. He still has the upper hand and manipulation, but the energy is shifted. He still gets his power. The whole situation is completely construed. Both Stiles and Isaac are having paradoxical emotions, but they are taking this moment for what it is. It's been a long time since they had a spark of romance and not just one sided sex. Stiles is beginning to be hopeful again, while Isaac found a new game to play.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! It's my second fanfic, but i'm like this one a bit more. :D  
> Tumblr is D4hm3r.tumblr.com


End file.
